Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429142412/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429143806
"Where is he?" The doors of the study room burst open by the angrily trembling hands of King Agdarr. Idunn and Kai stayed silent however at his question – right now, the King was far too furious about the murder attempt on Elsa. "Kai, where. Is. He?" Bit Agdarr as he stood chest to chest with the man. "Agdarr calm down" spoke Idunn, making her husband turn to her. "Calm down?" snapped the King. "He tried to murder Elsa! I swear if I get my hands on him, I'll chose the air out of hi-" "AGDARR!" bellowed Idunn as she placed her hands on Elsa's ears. To speak such language in front of her child… The shoutout from his wife made Agdarr aware of his eldest daughter being present and his face softened at her frightened face. The King knelt besides her and took her into a hug. "I'm sorry snowflake" whispered Agdarr as he kept shushing her. "Daddy… can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" sniffed Elsa. Technically the child was already too old for being with the queen and king in bed – but these were no normal circumstances. Elsa needed to feel safe again, reasoned Agdarr, in order to heal from this event. "Off course you can snowflake." The King looked to Kai. "Kai, can you let Gerda make some hot chocolate for Elsa?" aElsa's smile dimmed and Agdarr could kick himself on the head when he realized his mistake. "No, no chocolate!" winced the child. "I want tea instead!" "Tea it is then" spoke Idunn this time, while she secretly glared to her husband. Really? Spoke her eyes. You couldn't be more tactical about this? While Idunn took Elsa towards her bedroom, the King turned his attention back to Kai. "Let me see him." Spoke the King more calmly then first time. He knew it was wrong to let his emotions get the upperhand. Praise his wife for stopping him earlier – no doubt he would had no success forcing the man to talk. Conceal don't feel, thought Agdarr as he descended with Kai down to the dungeons. Still… it was difficult for his fingers to not wrap them around the bastard's neck. He was a king, but first and foremost also a father. Just the thought of what could have been, made his blood boil. "Open the door." Commanded the King to the positioned guard, who obeyed immediately. Agdarr strode in and faced the responsible marketer. "Well, well, well, the King himself comes to pay me a visit. I should feel honoured now" mocked the man. "Its not meant as an honour." Retorted Agdarr just as sharp as Elsa's ice. "Why did you do it?" "You think your daughter is the only one in this world with magic?" spoke the man as if he didn't hear Agdarr's question. Agdarr however stayed silent – he knew the man was tempting him to speak about Hans, the Trolls or even the Fairies he had encounted. "You should have let me do the job. It would have been a mercy" "Explain to me how a child's murder can be merciful. I really want to hear your excuses" said Agdarr as he folded his arms. "haven't you heard anything I said?" bit the man. "They will never stop hunting your daughter or Prince Hans. And when they have them, a quiet death will indeed be a mercy." "Who's they?" "If I say names, they will know what I did." So, this man had disobeyed his superior's orders, realized Agdarr. "Why don't you want to say names? I could give you a quicker death then hanging" said the King. The man smiled wryly. "Names possess power, your majesty." "Come again?" "Its what we are within our deepest soul." Explained the man suddenly absent-minded. His eyes flickered back to King Agdarr. "The attempt on prince Hans has failed." King Agdarr looked in shock to the man. Who… and what could he exactly do, to be so secure in everything? The man narrowed his eyes. "You are a telepathic, are you not?" Even before he spoke, he already saw the comfirmation in the prisoner's eyes. "You can manipulate people's thoughts." The man nodded. "They have noticed me, and they know what I've done and told. I don't have much time left to tell you everything and I can't help to protect your daughter" said the prisoner quickly as he answered Agdarr's unsaid questions. "They seek power, while they should already be satisfied with what they have." Comfirmed the gifted man. The man stiffened however when he heard another question in Agdarr's mind. "I can't…" "How can I be of any use to protect my daughter if I don't know who am fighting against?" ''begged Agdarr silently. The prisoner's eyes quickly glanced around the room, hastily as if he felt the end was near. "Very well. Look into my eyes." Blue stared into grey, and the information came flooding into the King's mind at such a rapid pace, he sank to the ground while he clutched his head. ''Protect the boy as well. The darkness touched him, and therefore has the chance to corrupt him. What are their gifts? 7 elements, one to bear for one person. Or so it was at the beginning. Over the centuries, some of them managed to gain as far as six out of 7. 7? What kind of elements?! Water, Earth, Fire and Air should be known to you. Mind, Aether and Light are the lesser well-known. What do they call themselves? In earlier days, we called ourselves the Heptagon order. Not sooner after that, a blinding light made Agdarr avert his eyes – and when the King managed to look again, the man lay dead on the ground. As for not to forget everything, the King wrote everything down in his dairy and put it behind lock and key. After that, Agdarr sat down and wrote to Lars to tell every tiny detail about this Order that seemed to keen on their gifted family members. Just when he put his seal on the document, a small girl's voice peaked his ears. "Hi daddy!" The king turned around with a smile when he saw Anna come his way. "Anna! How was your day out with Gerda?" The King didn't want to keep Anna inside either – The Heptagon Order was after Hans and Elsa after all. Still as a precaution, the father kept stationing anonymous guards everywhere she and the maid went. "Great!" smiled the girl happily as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest. Oh… Agdarr's eyes flickered to the sleeping dress that she wore. That was right. He had promised Anna that she could sleep with him tonight, WAY before Elsa's near assassination attempt. "Anna…I'm afraid you can't sleep with me tonight" said Agdarr sad. It pained the father to see Anna's excited face crumble. "Why not?" asked the girl disappointed. Agdarr sighed. He couldn't explain the reason to her – No doubt Anna would get scared too. Besides there was already enough panic as it is. The less people knew, the better. "Elsa doesn't feel quite good" lied Agdarr uncomfortable at his youngest child. "Possibly for the next following days as well." "Oh. I understand" said Anna with thin lips. Elsa, Elsa, always Elsa! She could go play with friends, she went to other countries, she could sleep with mom and dad whenever she pleaded… The girl stormed out of the room before her father could call her back. She shouldn't feel this way, right? She loved her sister, and Elsa loved her in return… Yet her parents always put HER on first place. Anna kicked very un-princesslike her chamberdoor open, causing Elsa to startle. "Anna? Everything okay?" "I'm fine." Snapped Anna as she hid her crying face. She shouldn't feel jealous… and yet she was. The child's mind was truly amazing, noticed both Lars and the King. Perhaps the memories were too scary to think about them. Perhaps, because a child can easily forget things, it was by mere luck. At least, this is what THEY thought. What neither parties didn't realize was that by not telling the truth, the children didn't mention it to one another because they didn't want to scare the other person. And the lack of communication would have much dire consequences, for everyone… "Lord Duke! Guess what?" spoke Elsa excited as she ran out of her father's study room. For an hour or so, The King had taught the crown princess about the recources, the regions and different cultures on Arendelle's map. To make it more educational for his daughter, the King had made it a little game: Elsa had to guess each banner and motto from the 15 High Lords in the country. Each time she was right, the King would give her a little candy as praise. Elsa took another chocolate out and popped it in her mouth. For a moment, the princess hesistated to take another one, but in the end decided against it. She would keep a few for Hans when he arrived. "I despise guessing games" grumbled the duke of Hyvergen annoyed by the child's excitement. "I'm going to rule all the land that father showed me!" said Elsa proudly as she looked outside. "So, his majesty showed you the whole kingdom" said the Steward who hid his hatred look towards the child when she looked back to him. "Did he tell you what was on the northern borders?" Elsa sighed disappointed; she couldn't answer the question. "No… He said I couldn't go there." The man nodded at the crown princess' words. "And he's absolutely right, its far too dangerous to go there. Only the ice harvesters go there." "Well, I can harvest Ice too!" spoke the princess a little offended by the man's words. She flickered her hand, and snow appeared in her little hand to emphasize herself. "What is out there?" pressed the princess on. "Your majesty, I'm only looking out for your well-being. I can't tell you when the King won't either." Spoke the man uncomfortable. "Why not?" "Your highness, I swore to honour your father's every word. A glacier is no place for a princess to- oh no!" groaned the Steward when he realized he had spilled the secret. "An Glacier?!" Elsa's mouth split into a grin at the mere thought of it. "Wow!" She had to see this! Why wouldn't her father let her? She could manipulate ice and snow all around her; there was no danger when she went there. "Your majesty…" Elsa's eyes widened when the Duke of Hyerbergen gripped her by the shoulders. "Swear you won't go there. Your father can have me fired for this!" said the man stressed as he shook the girl at her arms. "I.." "Promise me!" "Yes off course!" spoke the girl quickly to get out of the man's grip. The Duke sighed relieved. "Thank you your highness. I'm forever in your debt." The man swiped his head clean from the sweat that began to trickle down his forehead. "Now, you run along and have fun… This will stay our little secret, between us." Said the man one last time to drill it in the girl's head. Elsa nodded and ran off, her child's mind immediately forgetting the warning thanks to the excitement of the discovery. A Glacier at the Northern borders! She had to tell Hans immediately! The princess ran to his room, to see Hans' pack out his belongings. "Hi Hans!" smiled Elsa, making the boy look up. "Elsa!" grinned Hans as he ran towards her to take her into a hug. "How are you?" "I'm great, thank you. How was your voyage?" Not sooner after she asked, the prince's face contorted into a grimace. "I was seasick for a few days" spoke the prince as the not so fond memories returned. "And my legs still feel a bit wobbly from being on the ship for so long, but it will wear off after a good walk." "I know the perfect place to go." Grinned the princess. "I know a really cool place –" "So what is this really 'cool' place?" asked Queen Idunn respectfully at the doorway. "Oh..uhm. the waterfall uphill." Lied Elsa with a straight face. Those lessons with her father on keeping your face blank, really paid off! "The waterfall?" asked Hans disappointed. What was so great about a bunch of water? "What's so great about it?" Elsa took Hans' arm and leaned in with her face to his ear. "I'll show you when we get there" growled the princess to shut him up. "Oh…" Hans grinned too when he saw Elsa's mischief reflect from her eyes. "Lars, can I go with Elsa?" "That's okay for me" gave Lars his permission. His eyes travelled back to the queen-mother. "That is if your mother agrees as well." Idunn looked hesitantly to her daughter and the Southern prince. "Well…" "Please?" pleaded the children when they noticed her hesitation. "Its alright for me too." Smiled Idunn, causing both children to cheer and jump around. Ash and snow began to swirl around the two as their excitement shot out of the roof (not to be taken literally). The queen however stayed worried for her daughter's safety and decided to add another condition. "As long as the Duke of Weaselton goes with you." The two children skidded to a halt when they heard the Queen mention the old man. "Oh no not the Weasel…" groaned Hans in annoyance. "Come on you two!" spoke the Duke as he walked in front of the two children. "Like an agile peacock, stretch your legs! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Hans reigned Elsa in, so they would have a word in private. "So where are we really going?" sissed the prince curiously. "A Glacier." "WOW!" "ssssh!" shushed the princess him down so the Duke wouldn't notice their secret talk. "The Duke" pointed Elsa to their supervisor. Hans snorted at the princess' worry. "He can sleep right through Ragnarok Princess. So, how are we going to ditch the weasel?" "I'm not sure yet, but if we manage to get into a crowd…" "We need an diversion first. He can still catch us…" The Duke looked around to see both children whisper to one another and stopped in his tracks. When the two managed to catch up, the Duke couldn't keep his joy in anymore. "Oh, the little seeds of romance blossoming in the Nordic fjords! Your parents will be absolutely thrilled; with you being bethrothed and all." "Be-what?" asked Elsa confused at his difficult word. "Intended. Affianced." Summed the Duke up, resulting in the same blank faces as before. "Meaning?" frowned Hans with raised eyebrows. "One day, you two are going to be married!" Immediately both children's faces grimaced at the mere thought of it – it was worse then eating Lutefisk! "Ew! I can't marry her!" pointed Hans to the girl next to him. "Yeah, he's my friend. It would be way too weird" added Elsa immediately after. Hans looked disbelievingly to the princess. She saw him as her friend? A smile tugged at the prince's lip and he nearly wanted to retort, when the Duke rambled on. "I'm terribly sorry for you two turtle doves, but it has already been decided by your parents! You have no choice. Its an 'very old tradition',-" Elsa mimicked the Duke exactly when he said those last three words and Hans gniffled at her impression. "-That has been going on for centuries." "Well, when I'm queen that will be the first thing to go" smirked Elsa. The Duke laughed at the princess' answer. "Not so long as I'm around." As the King's head advisor on the Council, he maintained the traditions and made sure everything ran smoothly in the Kingdom during Agdarr's absence. That was, until Elsa came of age off course. "Well, in that case you are fired" shot Elsa back. "Uhm, nice try, m'lady but only Arendelle's ruler can do that!" huffed the Duke. "Well, she is the future queen" said Hans when he saw that Elsa couldn't retort to him. "Yes!" grinned Elsa as she crossed her arms in victory. "So you have to do what I tell you!" "Oh not yet you don't!" yelled the Duke with his shrill voice as Hans and Elsa turned their back on them. "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you are shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed!" Elsa scoffed at his words. "Not the way I see it." "I'm going to be a mighty queen, So enemies beware!" "Well, I've never seen a queen with her feet dangling from her chair!" retorted the duke as he pricked in Elsa's chest. The young princess didn't listen to him and began to walk on the reeling of the bridge. "I'm going to be the main event, Like no queen was before! I'm brushing up on looking down And taking all the clothes from the store!" Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" murmured the duke as he tried to follow Hans and Elsa through the busy castle' square. Hans helped Elsa on his horse and before the Duke could do anything, the two rode off out of the gates. "Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!" "You rather have a long way to go, young lady so if you think-" yelled the Duke as he mounted his own horse. "No one says do this" interrupted Elsa. "Now when I said that, I –" "No one says be there!" grinned Hans as he turned Sitron to the right. "What I meant was..." "No one saying stop that" rolled Elsa her eyes at the Duke trying to catch up to them. "Look, what you don't realize..." "No one saying see here!" sang both children at the same time. "Now see her-" SPLAT! The duke flew over his horse down the Fjord water, while Sitron just rode on. "Free to run around all day" "Well, that's definitely out..." grumbled the Duke as he heaved himself on the shore. He was getting way too old for this. "Free to do it all my way!" The prince led his horse skilfully to the high mountain-fjord, while Elsa held his arms around his chest. "I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart" pointed the duke his finger as he ran besides the horse. Not soon after though, the Duke ran straight into a lantern pole, making his glasses shatter. "Queens don't need advice From little hornbills for a start" The princess laughed as the Duke tried to regain his feet on the ground. The Duke however had enough. "If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Arendelle I wouldn't hang about- AAAAH!" The Duke again fell down on the ice spots that were left from the ice market earlier this morning. This child is getting wildly out of wing…" "Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!" Hans looked behind him to see the Duke getting stuck into the traffic on the market. "We lost him!" "I'm a genius!" complimented Elsa herself. Hans' eyebrows went up. "Hey genius, it was my idea to ride through the market!" answered the prince as they dismounted Sitron. "Yes, but I pulled it off" said Elsa. "Oh really?" Elsa screamed when Hans let ash dwindle down her hair and dress. "Hey!" WHAM! Immediately after, the prince was buried under a giant pack of snow. After some sputtering the prince glanced to the innocent looking girl. "If that's how you want to play…" The prince picked the girl up, who began to writtle in his arms. Soon Hans lost balance with the fierce girl and a sick feeling in his stomach made him clear that they became air-born. As they rolled downwards the hill, the two were deaf for Sitron's worried whinnies for his master. "Wow!" As Elsa shook her dizziness away, she poked the prince next to her. "This is it!" "Elsa wait up!" spoke Hans a bit hesitant while the girl crawled skilfully on the icy stones. "Come on silly!" Hans' hand froze when he heard Elsa say that phrase, just like the one in the dream. "Hans?" "I'm fine" shook Hans his head. He couldn't tell her – she would be freaking out once again. No doubt her father would reprimand him once more. Finally they managed to reach the summit and both dusted off the snow of their clothes while admiring the view. "I wonder if a Jotunn is in there…" wondered Hans as he thought about the Frost giants of the Nordic legends. "There is only one way to find out…" Elsa ran towards the ice, but was stopped when the Duke came into view. "The way you will go, is straight back to the castle!" snapped the Duke who took the sea-weed out of his hair while lecturing the princess. Both Hans and Elsa groaned now that the fun was over. "We are way too far at the northern borders." Hans smirked. "The Weasel is scared" mumbled the prince as he rolled his eyes. "You don't understand do you? You are all in grave danger!" warned the Duke. "You should listen to him" commented a new voice. Both Hans and Elsa turned around and their eyes widened when they saw themselves surrounded by 20 cloaked men. "Finally someone with common se-" the Duke's words died on his lips when he felt the tension and hostility in the air. "Hold on, who are you? What is the meaning of this?" "This is nothing of your concern." Said another devoid of emotion. "We don't need you." The way he said it, made the duke seem an insect to him. "We just need the two children. Leave while you still can." The Duke scoffed and took out his sword. "If you want them, you may try." "So be it." With a mere wave of a hand, the Duke was blasted away. Hans and Elsa looked with shocked and fearful eyes towards the cloaked men. Do something… thought Elsa. Help him, defend yourself! Yet the girl found her feet do the opposite – she didn't want to hurt them, she didn't want to fight… but she didn't want to get captured either! Suddenly a sword pierced itself through one of the men's chest and everyone looked to the scary sound. "Go!" yelled the duke who took the sword back out as he pushed both children away. "Get out of here!" The two children obeyed immediately as their instinct and need of survival kicked in – they ran till they hypervilated. "STOP!" brought Hans out as his legs protested. "Stop!" "Do you think we lost them?" breathed Elsa heavily as they looked around. "I think so… where is The Duke?" asked Hans when he noticed the man's absence. The Weasel, as the children called him, was busy being tied up. "No…no please not the toupee!" yelled the Duke when one of the Heptagon members held a shard of ice against it, threatening to cut it off. "Hey!" Everyone looked over their shoulder when they heard the prince. "Why don't you take someone your own size?" dared Hans to say. "Like you?" grinned one of them who made a similar flame as Hans. "Oh-oh…" Hans' eyes widened and both children ran for their lives when a colossal wave of flames rolled their way. Half-way though Hans turned around and raised his hands to stop the upcoming wave mid-air from crashing into them. With a scream, the prince redirected it back towards the man, who skilfully diverted them away from him and his fellow collegues. While the prince could defend himself against one of them, he had forgotten to take the others into account. Hans roared from the pain when a rock hit his head. A second later, ice began to form under his feet, making him loose his balance. "Hans!" Elsa ran back when she saw the prince in trouble – and as she ran, she could feel the weakened state of the glacier by the previous fight between Hans and the fire-master. Perhaps she could use that… "Stay away from him!" The winds picked up by the princess' anger, and with a mere thought, the members were blasted away – the blast was so quick and unexpected they didn't have time for a counter attack. CR-AA-CAAK! With a loud rumbling sound, the glacier began to split in two by Elsa's command, creating an abyss in-between Hans and the Heptagon members. Another mere movement of her hand made the ice rise upwards on the edge, creating a large think wall as an extra barrier. "This way!" Elsa helped the prince up, and they began to run again. Where to didn't matter, as long as they could get away from those creeps! Once again a loud crack could be heard and Elsa looked behind to see the barrier being blasted to pieces – With a tornado, all the members were transported to the other side… "Oh no…" Elsa wanted to climb further on, when she lost grip with the rocks. With a scream, the princess fell backwards when one of the men took her by the feet, making Hans turn around in alarm. "ENOUGH!" He hadn't used this much power since… well, it was the first time he did this. Hans jumped downwards, and when his hand hit the ground, the rocks broke, the ice vaporized and the air died as the flames consumed it all. A few screams made him vaguely aware that he might have given some of them third-degree wounds – he didn't care at this moment. The prince helped Elsa up and they ran towards the caves. He had heard they were a true maze. If they went there they could loose them, thought Hans desperately. They were so scared and so focused on their survival, that neither thought that they could get lost in there as well. "We- AAAh!" Hans screamed when rocks began to rise around his body, chaining him to the ground. "Let him g-aaah!" Elsa shut her eyes when a bright light shone directly in her pupils – she couldn't see, nor could she move or feel! "Hans! Hans where are you!" "I'm truly impressed. Such talent and skill at such a young age…It's almost shame to take the magic from someone so powerful" commented Haakon who was responsible for the captivity of the two. "Power we need, but that free-spirited mind that you two possess…" the man sighed almost as if he was disappointed and both children grunted when the pressure was raised. "Now, now, don't strubble." Spoke Haakon amused at their attempts to free themselves. "You only make it more difficult." The leader of the Heptagon Order turned his attention to Hans. "I could say that it wouldn't hurt…" spoke the man as he took out a dagger. Hans' eyes widened in horror. "But then I would lie." A small movement of his finger made the rocks around Hans' stomach disappear. The Fire's Essence was always located in the stomach, knew Haakon as he began to cut through Hans' flesh. As blood began to dripple downwards, the man held a little statue in front of the prince, that began to glow with an red-orange aura the more blood was spilled. The difficulty to take someone's magic away was to keep the owner alive during the Bleeding. If he died too soon, the magic would die with it. Whatever happened when the owner died too late, was unknown. He hadn't witnessed, and he also hoped never to see it. No one ever lived to tell that tale… It was all the more terrifying now that she could rely only on her ears. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard Hans' scream over and over. And when it would be done, he would be dead and then it would be her turn and – Elsa calmed herself before she could hypervilate. Wait. Perhaps that was what she had to do! The child concentrated on her anger and her fear – her magic reacted immediately, fuelled by the owner's intense emotions. Elsa's breathing quickened when the magic began to build up inside her, all while the screams of her friend continued. The blood pumped through her veins at an exhillerating rate, her heart went into overdrive and with a gasp, Elsa let it all go. 3 died by spikes through their chest. 2 died by a broken skull or spine, caused by being blasted away against a rock. 7 were gravely wounded, bleeding through several wounds. "Hans!" croaked Elsa as she crawled to the prince – her magic had drained her from using such amount of it. Due to Haakon temporary unconsciousness, his earth magic had dissolved as well. "Hans!" "uuugh…" brought Hans out as he tried to stop his bleeding stomach. Everything swam before his eyes, his head felt as if it was being split open, and a chill ran all through his body. Wait… why did he feel cold?! Elsa let ice appear around the boy's stomach to stop him from bleeding to death. Immediately the ice turned red – but it stopped the bleeding for now, if only temporary. "Come on…" Elsa heaved the prince's arm around her shoulders and grunted the weight she had to bear. What do you even eat?! "Hans, can you make a fire? I can't see!" whispered Elsa as they neared the entrance of the canyon. "I… I Can't!" whispered Hans as his attempt failed. "Elsa… my magic… its gone…" sweat had begun to appear on the prince's forehead as his condition worsened. Elsa's eyes widened but they went on nevertheless – they had to keep out of their hands as long as possible. As they disappeared into the darkness, they went merely on, pure on their instinct. Just when they thought they were safe – Aaaah!" Elsa was thrown backwards, breaking her connection to the prince, who slumped unconcious by the blood loss and exhaustion on the ground. As the air was choked out of her lungs, the princess could vaguely see the dagger descend to her..